Pillar of Shattered Glass
by Avret
Summary: A shard glints in the night, sparkling by the light of the moon as it tumbles to the ground. A blood droplet falls, reflecting the carnage of the room around it as it hits the floor. For the wolf has found a new host, and the shadow's blade must yet wield the will of flame... AU, Jinchuuriki!OC. Rating may change for reasons of violence. Please R&R! On brief hiatus.


**I own nothing but my own IPs. But then again, you already knew that.**

Chapter 1: Awakenings:

A sharp alarm snaps me out of my sleep, and I rise, bleary eyed, from my bed. I turn towards the person sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine. "Get up, Naruto. You have about 5 minutes before I just let you be late to the most important event in your shinobi career til the chunin exams."

"Don't you dare, Yoru," he sleepily responds, "You might be better at ninjutsu than me, but I can still wipe the ground with your face when I need to."

"Riigghhhtt. Tell me, how did it feel to beat up those clones?"

"That was one time!"

"Which lasted 6 hours, and you kept thinking you had caught me."

"I'll beat you eventually, dattebayo. Who knows? Maybe I'll pass today and you won't?"

I laugh. "Seriously, Naruto, I thought you were awake. Stop dreaming."

Our banter concluded, we both head down to the kitchen. Even after 10 years with him, I still can't believe how much food Naruto eats. Thankfully, he finishes breakfast within half an hour. Our morning preparations complete, we both head to the academy.

As we pass near to the door, Shino appears next to me;we have become quite close over the past few years.

"Yoru, in case you have not heard, Shikamaru has dropped out of the genin exams. He claims it was because he found the idea of having teammates too troublesome, but I suspect he merely wished to avoid the effort of becoming a shinobi."

"It seemed inevitable. However intelligent he may have been, he was not cut out for a shinobi lifestyle."

All three of us head into the testing room. I easily race through the written and ninjutsu portions of the exam, while Naruto struggles. However, the opposite happens during the taijutsu portion of the exam-I barely manage to defeat my opponent, while Naruto wins in something like 3.5 seconds. After the exams, I walk out of the testing room proudly sporting my new genin headband, only to see Naruto in tears, with no headband of his own. When I try to approach him, he waves me off, claiming that he has found a way to solve the problem, and that Mizuki will let him test again. This...is odd, to say the least; I've never heard of a student being allowed to retest. We both head back to the apartment, and I don't think much of it.

*Six hours later*

I am awoken from my sleep by an odd thump. After I pull myself out of bed, I realize 2 things:The bed next to me is empty, and the window is open. I race out the open window, following Naruto's tracks. After passing by the Hokage Tower, I realize that he is heading straight for the border forests of Konoha, and increase my speed.

'Naruto, what on earth have you done?'

As I speed into the forests, I feel chakra being released into the air around me, and increase my pace. I finally pull into a clearing, only to see Naruto standing in the center, reading a scroll. I call to him, extremely confused.

"Naruto, why are you here? What is that scroll?"

"Relax, Yoru! It's part of my genin exam: I need to steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it. Here, I can give it to you-I've already learned a technique from it, and it's amazing!"

Still confused, I take the scroll. Immediately, I realize that this scroll is full of high-level techniques, far beyond genin or even chunin abilities, for the most part. A few techniques catch my eye, so I sit down, and begin reading.

"Shiringurinku: This high level fuuinjutsu technique relies on a modified version of the array for explosive tags. This sealing array can be used to store a technique for future remote activation, or even chakra-less activation if the right surrounding seals are used. Any chakra-based technique can be sealed within the array, but only chakra-based effects will be replicated. While the array requires very little chakra to activate, the technique [placed in the array will absorb approximately 10 times as much chakra as normal while being placed.

Ishiki no shīru: This technique is exceptionally dangerous, and has thus been classified a Kinjutsu. Use at your own risk. A master level fuuinjutsu technique, this allows someone to transfer a consciousness from their body to another body, typically a clone, and back again. The clone will then gain a chakra system and the owner's abilities,but keep its own physical properties. However, if the clone dies, the consciousness will immediately be pulled back into the owner's body, and if that body is inaccessible or out of a given range, the owner will die. the owner's body will be unresponsive unless another consciousness inhabits it during the time the technique is active.

Byogen-tai: This technique is exceptionally dangerous, and has thus been classified a Kinjutsu. Use at your own risk. This single seal will infect the chakra system it is placed on, jumping from tenketsu to tenketsu whenever chakra is expelled. Upon a given handseal which is hardcoded into a specific pathogen, the seal will either drain or completely shut down the tenketsu it infects. CAUTION: unless properly controlled, this seal will infect without limit. If it infects the tenketsu of the caster enough to control its own commands, it will most likely kill everyone in range of it. Be exceptionally careful when using."

After the sealing techniques, I came to an unusual section of the scroll. While it seemed to have no direct reference to me, and was prefaced by a warning that only the 'weapon of Kiri' would be able to use the powers depicted there, they still interested me.

"Kokuyōseki: The elemental ability of the Rokubi no Kenjuu. A combination of earth, water, and fire, obsidian is a hard but brittle stone which can be used to make weaponry. It has three major special properties: it bends light, allowing for interesting illusionary techniques, it can be sharpened to a monomolecular blade, and it shatters, similar to glass.

Kokoro uchikudaku: The second, fabled power of the beast. Not much is known about this ability, but it seems to provide exceptional speed and strategic ability to the jinchuriiki of the Six-Tailed wolf."

Just as I finished reading, Mizuki hurtled into view, an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, Naruto, you were so kind as to bring the other demon with you. Guess I get to go hunting for both of you animals tonight."

My eyes widen, as do Naruto's. "Demons, Mizuki? What are you talking about?"

He smirks as he responds. "Why, that is who you are, of course. Naruto holds the Kyuubi, it was sealed into him by the 4th hokage. And you, the Six-Tails, were a gift from Kiri. And, now, the village council is going to see that gift was a mistake. They'll hear the truth as I tell it: I tried to stop you traitors from getting the scroll to Kiri, but I was too late. I killed Naruto, but you got away."

My expression sets, and my eyes narrow. Naruto slumps, but then straightens, as he retorts. "You'll have to kill me first, Mizuki. And that might not be as easy as you'd think."

Mizuki laughs, and pulls a fuuma shuriken from his back, launching it at Naruto. It hits him, directly in the chest.

As I look at Naruto's body on the ground, time seems to slow and fracture around this moment. Weak points become clear to me as reality cracks like a shattering mirror.

'What on earth is this?!'

As my thoughts become more and more confused, a voice from my mind suddenly responds.

'**This is my gift to you, human. This is my protection. Destroy he who attacks you. Let your eyes be true seeing, and your hands be blades.**'

As I return to reality, I notice something: my hands are coated in a black substance, which sharpens to a near invisible point at the end. I concentrate on the substance briefly, and it solidifies into gauntlets, tipped with wickedly sharp wrist razors.

"So, Mizuki. I got away, did I? Let's see how this goes."

I dive towards him, instinctively ducking the kunai I know he's thrown; his eyes widen as I avoid it and get up, now only a few feet from him. As I make my first strike, he raises his arms, clearly intending to block my blow. I quickly reorient the obsidian blades to face his elbows, shearing through them. As he falls backwards, blood spurting from his stumps, I press the advantage, launching myself towards him. Just as my blade slides into his skull, he vanishes in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log. Sometimes I really, really hate Kawarimi. Before I can contemplate this more, I feel the sharp and cold press of a blade at my brain stem.

"But...how? You have no arms?"

"I used my teeth to hold the kunai. Now die!"

As I feel the blade press further, I hear a series of thumps and the blade vanishes. I turn to see a heap of Narutos, standing atop a rapidly dying Mizuki. My eyes widen and I grin.

"How did you pull that one off? You couldn't perform a regular clone to save your life in the academy!"

"Shadow clones, Yoru. Both awesome and chakra intensive. Now, what the f*** was that attack you used? You took his arms off!"

"I think I'll call it...Eakatta. The ultimate in bladed assaults. Even better, I am quite literally the only living person who can use it."

We both return from the forest, carrying Mizuki between us. As we enter the gates, we are accosted by the Hokage and Inoichi Yamanaka, both demanding to know why we stole the scroll of Forbidden Seals. We explain our story, which is confirmed by an invasion of Mizuki's mind. Immediately afterwards, the Hokage hands Naruto his headband, saying that his Will of Fire clearly showed through.


End file.
